A Hopeless Struggle
by Randomblackberry
Summary: She held onto Tiz's hand, determined not to let go. "But-But we could both end up falling!" Tiz countered. "Unacceptable!" Agnés yelled. It was hopeless. She should have realised that. But still. She couldn't bring herself to let go. Rated T for character death ):


**So yeah. People seemed to like my last Tiz/Agnés fics... So LETS MAKE MORE! This is set during chapter three and in the game is one of my favourite scenes. In this story though...** **Anyway please Read, review, follow, favourite etc and have a nice day and pink chamomile cupboards.**

 **I don't own Bravely Default by the way. Duh.**

Agnés held onto one of Tiz's hands, her other hand clutching the shaking ground. Tiz's other hand held Egil, who was suspended not five feet away from the lava.

"I'll toss Egil over to you!" Tiz yelled. "Get him out of here!"

Agnés shook her head furiously, tightening her grip.

"I'm not going to let go!"

Tiz's face turned to one of confusion, as if he couldn't understand why Agnés was risking her life for him.

"But... We could both end up falling!"

Agnés shook her head again, determined not to let that happen, even as started to hang off the edge, not strong enough to pull up Tiz and Egil.

"Unacceptable!" She snapped, her voice full of anger and order.

"Don't risk your life for me!" Tiz yelled back, surprising her. "Take Egil and run! Everything's collapsing!"

That was true. The ground around Agnés was shifting and trembling, making it difficult for Ringabel and Edea, who were trying to run to their aid, to get to them.

"He's right Agnés!" Airy said suddenly, appearing next to her.

"What?" Agnés asked, horrified.

Airy nodded solemnly, flitting around Agnés's head.

"I know it's sad, but without you, we can't awaken the crystals. You can't risk your life like this!"

Agnés was overcome with an uncontrollable sense **of** anger.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I WILL NOT ABANDON TIZ AS I DID OLIVIA!" Agnés roared at Airy, surprising the small fairy.

"Agnés..." Tiz said sadly. "Agnés, I need you to listen. T-Take Egil a-and get out of here. Please."

He was breaking down, his eyes filling with tears.

Agnés was shaking her head, glancing back to only see that Edea and Ringabel were still far away.

"Unacceptable. I won't...allow this." A single tear rolled down Agnés's cheek and splashed onto Tiz's forehead. He looked shocked, as if he was confused as why Agnés was shedding tears for him.

Just then, the ground trembled again and Agnés's grip faltered. She suddenly realised that she was going to fall if she didn't grab onto something soon,

Tiz saw this and with a look of sorrow in his eyes, he swung Egil up to Agnés who caught him without thinking about it.

And let go of Tiz.

He fell in slow motion, eyes sad, mouth trembling. But seeing Agnés looking at him with such grief, he conjured up a small smile, happy that his last moments were spent looking up at his hope's beautiful face.

He fell into the seething lava.

And Agnés screamed.

Edea and Ringabel had finally reached her and seeing the truth, they both started to tremble as fast as the earth.

"No... Tiz." Edea choked, looking down at the lava that had claimed their beloved travelling companion.

Agnés felt warmth and looked up to see Ringabel, wrapping his arms around Edea and herself.

"Tiz..." He murmured.

Edea surprised everyone by burrowing her head into Ringabel's shoulder, trying to stifle her sobs.

Ringabel and Tiz had been close. Tiz had been like a little brother to the older boy. Agnés knew however that no matter how much Ringabel hurt, Agnés hurt more.

Tiz had been like a part of her, a vital organ, a lung or a heart.

He had been her hope.

Stating down at the raging lava, she realised this just have been what Tiz had felt like when he had lost his little brother Til to a similar fate.

She had been so insecure and uncaring about the incident, but now she felt the pain he must have felt.

The earth trembled again, snapping the three mourners out of their trance and Airy quickly tried to hurry them up.

"C'mon! You can't let Tiz's sacrifice be for nothing!" She hissed, trying to get the the group out of their trance.

His sacrifice... Had it really been like that?

The rest of the three remaining warriors of light's journey was difficult. Agnés didn't fight half as well as she used to and she knew why.

Her hope was gone.


End file.
